My Ideas for a Fanfiction
by MrPr1993
Summary: Here are some ideas I came up for the fan-fictions.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! MrPr1993, born from the 93's here! Here i can show you some or lots of my ideas from crazy to awesome ideas. These are my first ideas that I'm going to feature here.

**-The first ones are crossovers with Codename: Kids Next Door**

* * *

**Codename: Kids Next Door **& **Fullmetal Alchemist**

Operation ALCHEMY (**A**lchemists **L**isted to fight **C**hildren **H**as become **E**nemy on **M**ost **Y**oungsters)

-Here, Father and his minions manage to develop a portal machine. He uses the machine to summon Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse to their world. Then Father tricks them to fight the Kids Next Door. Despite this, Ed and Al becomes suspicious on what's really going on. When they reach the Sector V Treehouse, they fight Sector V. Can they find out about Father's true plan, or will Sector V end up being captured by the unaware alchemists?

* * *

**Codename Kids Next Door **& **Metroid**

Operation SAMUS (**S**ome female **A**lien adult **M**ust now fight and is **U**nited with **S**ome kids and adults)

**-**Ridley prepares to invade Earth after Samus escaped in there. While he does so, Samus must now alarm some certain kids and tyrannic adults to work together to stop Ridley and the Space Pirates from invading their home planet.

* * *

**Codename Kids Next Door **& **Yoshi**

Operation EGG (**E**vildoers **G**oes to capture **G**oodhearted dinosaurs)**  
**

-Several adult villains are hired to capture a Yoshi on Yoshi's Island for experimentation, only to end up suffering horrible, yet funniest results while finding the village. This one stars around the villains that you are going to select for the fan-fiction.

* * *

**Codename Kids Next Door **& **Kirby**

Operation PUFFBALL (**P**enguin **U**nites with **F**ather to **F**ight in a **B**attle **A**gainst **L**ittle kids and **L**ittle pink thing)**  
**

-King Dedede teams up with Father to fight the KND. Meanwhile, Kirby lands on a certain Sector around the USA. Don't forget to place Numbuh 3's reaction when she sees Kirby for the first time.

* * *

**Codename Kids Next Door **& **Inuyasha**

Operation PAST (**P**eople who **A**re kids goes to the past to **S**top a great **T**yrannical threat)

-Father goes to the past in Feudal Japan to find and bring Naraku to the present to destroy the KND. As he does so, Sector V are on a mission to stop him.

* * *

**Codename Kids Next Door **& **Starfox**

Operation FOX (**F**ox humanoid **O**n earth means **X**-treme adventure)

-Fox's arwing becomes damaged on a dogfight and he lands on Father's mansion. After escaping, Fox now needs help to go home and his only hope are... the KND.

* * *

**Codename Kids Next Door **& **One Piece**

Operation STRAW-HAT (**S**trange** T**eens and Adults** R**oughly landed from** A**nother** W**orld now **H**elps fight** A**gainst** T**yrannical adults)

-After a lab accident, the KND scientists accidentally bring in the Strawhat Pirates to their universe. While they start fixing the machine, Sector V are on a mission to guard the pirates... until they realized that they're missing! What happened to them? Did the Strawhat Crew escaped?

* * *

**Codename Kids Next Door **& **The Simpsons**

Operation BART (**B**ratty kid is **A**nd sister are **R**eady **T**o kick some butt)

-Bart and Lisa becomes new members of the KND after accidentally saving Sector V from an enemy adult. What crazy adventures does the two will experience?

* * *

**Codename Kids Next Door **& **Donkey Kong Country**

Operation KONG (**K**remlings **O**f another world **N**ow attacking a **G**reat organization)

-Father hires King K. Rool to attack the KND. Yeah, it's short.

* * *

**Codename Kids Next Door **& **Earthbound/Mother**

Operation PSI (**P**hysic kid and **S**ome others **I**nterfere Father's plans)

-Ness and his friends becomes guests of the KND Organization to explain their great adventures. Meanwhile, Father is now finding a way to capture Ness and attain his Psychic powers.

* * *

And that's everything. You can borrow these for your ideas for making a good fan-fiction. See ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! MrPr1993, born from the 93's here! Sorry I am late. I've been doing lots of things since I finished the first chapter of these suggestions. Here are some more I came up.

* * *

**Johnny Test**

Jonītesuto no bōken (Johnny Test Adventures)

-Johnny and Dukey were watching a violent anime on TV. Then, he imitates it from a scene, only to be stopped by his father. His father forbids his son from watching anime from TV. Johnny did not gave up. He secretly got into the sisters' lab and got to a computer to watch anime on the net, not knowing that the "computer" is actually an invention of the sisters to attract Gil. He messes up with the invention, and the entire universe becomes warped, turning everything anime-related. Johnny thinks it's cool, but his sisters warns him that it's dangerous. Johnny ignores them, and he sets off with Dukey to an "Anime Adventure", not knowing how more dangerous the villains on the series became.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts **&** Ed, Edd n' Eddy**

KH - Peach Creek

-It takes place on KH2. The plot will be an original one. On the second visit, the plot will be based on Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show.

* * *

**Fullmetal Alchemist **& **Megaman**

Of Robots & Alchemists

-Robots are appearing around Ametris. What was the cause?

* * *

**Danny Phantom**

Which is Switch?

**-**A ghost starts fooling around using his powers to switch bodies on poor victims. It's up to Danny to stop that ghost and return everyone to their original bodies.

* * *

**Danny Phantom **& **Mario**

Tales gives You a Boo

-Boos from the Mario Universe starts terrorizing Amity Park! Danny has to find the leader and stop him with help of a certain plumber in red.

* * *

**Ed, Edd n' Eddy **& **Xiaolin Showdown**

Xiaolin Ed

**-**The Eds finds a Shen Gong Wu in the junkyard. Thinks happen when certain people arrive at Peach Creek.

* * *

**The Simpsons **& **One Piece**

Let's See How Far We Came from Another Universe

-Professor Frink accidentally brings the Strawhat Pirates, along their ship to the Simpsons universe! Worse, the machine broke down! What are the Strawhats going to do?

* * *

**Soulcalibur**

Soulcalibur Endings of Other Characters

-Not a good title. Here, come up and make an ending for a character from another series if that character appeared in a Soulcalibur game.

* * *

**Megaman**

The Joke Robot Masters

-A story where Megaman fights robot masters who are a joke. (Ej. Toilet Man, Sleep Man, etc.). Make a joke robot master yourself too for the story!

* * *

**X-Overs**

Wrath of 4Kids

-4Kids attack the universes of anime to make them "better". Heroes are summoned to stop 4Kids and their evil mastermind!

* * *

**And that's everything. You can borrow these for your ideas for making a good fan-fiction. See ya later! Again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! MrPr1993, born from the 93's here! Sorry I am late. I'm showing up some more!

**Here will show ideas for segments of The Treehouse of Horror Series of The Simpsons that parodies other shows!**

* * *

Utopia Hearts

-In a parody of Kindgom Hearts, Bart(Sora) is set to save the worlds from the No-Hearts(Heartless) with his Keysword(Keyblade), allied with Itchy(Donald) and Scratchy(Goofy), and to find Lisa(Kairi) and Milhouse(Rikku)

* * *

Homey Phantom

-A parody of Danny Phantom. Homer(Danny) gets turned into a halfa when he got inside a machine that Professor Frink(Jack Fenton) built for

opening the door to the Ghost World(Ghost Zone)!

* * *

Full of Metal Alchemist

-A Fullmetal Alchemist parody. Bart Simpson(Edward Elric) is set to find the Genius' Stone(Philosopher's Stone) to recover his arm and Lisa's(Alphonse) body.

* * *

Mega Bart

-Megaman parody. Mega Bart(Megaman) was built by Dr. Frink(Dr. Light) to stop Dr. Burns(Dr. Wily) and his six Robot Lords(Robot Masters).

* * *

Samurai Battle

-Parody of Samurai Shodown. In the feudal era, a demon arises from the dead to attack Japan. Bart(Haohmaru) goes to the field to find and destroy the demon as he battles against friend or foe.

* * *

ITRON

-Tron parody. Homer and Bart both enter the computer world after messing up with Professor Frink's computer machine.

* * *

Margie's Mansion

-A parody of Luigi's Mansion. Marge(Luigi) starts searching for Homer(Mario) on a haunted mansion, after being warned by Professor Frink(Prof. E. Gadd) that is infested with ghosts.

* * *

Codename: Nearby Neighborhood Children

-Parody of Codename: Kids Next Door. Sector 5(Sector V), Bart(Numbuh 1), Milhouse(Numbuh 2), Lisa(Numbuh 3), Nelson(Numbuh 4) and Maggie(Numbuh 5) are on a mission to stop Ned Flanders(Father) from destroying childhood and NNC(KND)!

* * *

Fatal Kombat

-Mortal Kombat parody. Homer(Liu-Kang) is sent to Hell(The Underworld) to defeat opponents to become the victor of Fatal Kombat(Mortal Kombat).

* * *

The Grave Adventures if Bart and Lisa

-Parody of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Bart and Lisa deals the Grim Reaper on a contest.

* * *

And that's everything. You can borrow these for your ideas for making a good fan-fiction. See ya later! Again, and again!


End file.
